


Suzy Johnson's Rise to Villainy (and other Danville Ladies who are stronger and more important than you realize)

by LooneyMooney



Series: Stories from an Endless Summer (and Beyond) [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: 1/16th time lord, LOVEMUFFIN - Freeform, Multi, OWCA, Secret lives, headcannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooneyMooney/pseuds/LooneyMooney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Suzy-centric oneshots, exploring how she stopped playing the over-protective little sister and started becoming a successful villainess. Ties into the "Meap me in St. Louie" story arc.<br/>Will also include oneshots involving other female characters of Phineas and Ferb, and their "secret" rise to success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Suzy Johnson. Disarming little sister of Jeremy Johnson, with a secret evil manipulative side. She used to direct this evil manipulative power towards Candace Flynn, her older brother's girlfriend, but she recently realised that her talents could be better served elsewhere. Thus, she created an online profile, from which she maintained her evil impulses behind the mask of anomaly. Of course, in order to maintain her image, she DID have to make a few physical appearances, but she made sure that nobody revealed her secret identity.

One of these instances of mandatory physical appearance was at the LOVEMUFFIN headquarters every Sunday. Her title?

Madame Malice.

But Madame Malice wasn't only a member of LOVEMUFFIN- she was also a member of many other villainous organizations, such as Hydra. Although, to be fair, her favorite group by far was not one that only encompassed the planet Earth, but of all the other worlds of the galaxy as well. You see, one day, when her brother's girlfriend's brothers made a device which allowed them to communicate through the galactic web, she temporarily stole the blueprints to scan and return before they noticed. Then, she sent the file to LOVEMUFFIN, who then decided to construct the device. Nobody knew how to work it, though - only SHE had the manual. Now, Madame Malice was a member of every villainous organization in the galaxy - a fantastic starting point for a young future dictator like herself.

She was managing her Mindscreen account (which, from what she could gather, was like some sort of advanced, intergalactic Facebook), when a job offer caught her eye. A villain from the planet of cuteness? This was interesting… Mitch, a Meapian, had a decent resume. A well-known poacher who kidnapped creatures from other planets as a sort of collection, and who had almost successfully taken over his own planet through the means of a rare element called cutonium. He had been stopped by his nemesis, another Meapian named Meap, and… Candace. With her brothers, Phineas and Ferb, and their girlfriend from across the street, Isabella. Susie Johnson sat back in her chair, thinking. She had given up on Candace as a nemesis long ago, deeming her unworthy. And yet, here she was, popping up on the intergalactic web as one of the sole obstacles in a plan of world conquest. She mulled this over for a bit. It would be interesting to meet a villain whose cuteness might be on par with her own. Besides - she had always wanted to go to Planet Meap.  
And she could re-evaluate Candace in the process.  
She touched the accept button and waited for a response.  
MITCH HAS ACCEPTED YOUR ALLY REQUEST.  
The little girl smiled evilly, petting her poodle. Barry the Bat might have to go and find a new nemesis soon.


	2. Isabella's Epiphany (feat. Song - "Oblivious Phineas")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella, frustrated by the obliviousness of her lifelong crush, sings a song about it to the Fireside Girls - and in the process, realizes that her own badassery is worth far more than the mask she hides behind to impress her true love.

Isabella stormed into her fireside girls troop clubhouse and threw herself on the couch, groaning. The other fireside girls looked at their leader in worry, before eventually, Ginger hesitantly stepped forward.

"Uhhh… Isabella? You… feeling okay?" Isabella lifted her head enough to shoot a glare at her friend.

"Peachy." She flopped her head back onto the couch coushin. The fireside girls all shared a knowing glance. Gretchen stepped forward and sat down on the couch, comfortingly placing a hand on her leader's shoulder blade.

"Is it anything you want to talk about?" Isabella sighed and sat up, hugging the orange pillow.

"It's just… Phineas! He's driving me crazy!"

Adyson spoke up this time. "How so?"

"We saw Meap again today, and I got sucked into this crazy space adventure, and I saved everyone from this crazy space villain named Mitch using cuteness super powers or whatever, but before that Phineas got hypnotised with cuteness, and I snapped him out of it because my cuteness counteracted Mitch's cuteness, and-"

"Hold up. Does that mean that Phineas thinks you're… cute?"

"Yes. Yes it does."

"Well, isn't that a GOOD thing?"

"Yes, but he treats it like a scientific fact! He doesn't even register it as possible romantic attraction, it's just a VARIABLE to him. He's just… " Isabella sighed, and music started playing in the background as the fireside girls all start singing and dancing at microphones as Isabella stood up from the couch as it disappeared, and started to sing.

"He's been hypnotised  
And I can see it in his eyes  
He can't really see me  
So I try to pull him down  
And I start talking to him  
Wondering if maybe  
I can reach into his soul  
And try to save his mind  
His pupils dial ate  
And that is great cuz'  
Now he's coming back  
He grabs me by the shoulders  
And tells me his attraction to me  
Is a SCIENTIFIC FACT  
(Suddenly, Isabella's holding an electric guitar)  
And then everything   
Just changes in me  
But nothing's changed with him  
And as he cheers me on  
I feel there's something wrong

Oblivious Phineas,  
Why can't he understand?  
He's making my life wonderful,  
He's making my life grand.  
Oblivious Phineas,  
Why can't he ever see?  
My heart belongs to he,  
Cuz' I'm in love with thee!

You're getting all my hopes up  
Then you're shutting it all down  
When I wonder if you love me,  
I feel like I might drown  
I ask you a simple question,  
You answer with a smile  
Then you go off a different tangent  
And I'm hopelessly confused for a while

Oblivious Phineas  
Why can't he understand?  
He's making my life horrible  
He's making my life grand  
Oblivious Phineas  
Why can't he ever see?  
My heart belongs to he,  
Cuz' I'm in love with thee!

(Guitar solo while Isabella clutches her head as memories play in the background. She eventually kneels on the floor as she appears to reach an apithany)

Oblivious Phineas  
You never seem to know  
When I'm flirting with you  
And so I'll try to let it go  
Oblivious Phineas  
You never seem to see  
So perhaps we are both too young  
To ever try and ever be

Iiiiiin looooooooooooooooove."

The scene faded to normal, and Isabella stood up, smiling brightly at her troop.

"Girls, I've reached an apithany." 

Gretchen leaned against one of the chairs, smirking. "So we've heard."

Holly jumped in, shocked. "Does this mean you're going to stop flirting with Phineas?"

"Of coarse not, Holly. I'm just going to be more… you know, myself around him. Less Phineasland, cutsey-flirty innocent Isabella. I'm not going to put up appearances any longer! From now on, I'm kick-butt, adventure-loving fearless leader Isabella Gracia-Shapiro!"

All the fireside girls cheered in celebration, hugging, lightly punching Isabella's shoulder, and sharing fist bumps.

Old habits break hard, but eventually, Isabella learned how to be comfortable enough around Phineas to totally be herself, despite what he thought. Poor Phineas was fairly confused. Since when did Isabella excitedly and insistently call an innocent souped-up game of baseball a "battle to the death", or grab a lemon gun meant to destroy evil platypi with such a huge grin on her face? Since when was she so confident, so eager to dive right into a battle that would surely get herself hurt, then seem so angry when he told her it was way too dangerous? Since when was she so enthusiastic about danger? It worried him. He never really forgot that one time when he became a super hero and had his first REAL battle. He never really forgot how she went right into the face of danger, and almost died. The old Isabella was one who shied away from danger, clung to his hand as he lead her through a haunted house… the new Isabella was one who laughed into the face of danger, who kicked danger in the face, who loved danger and the thrills it came with. She seemed… brighter, somehow, more confident, able to lead Phineas out of any situation. He supposed that, in that way, she hadn't really changed all that much - she was always the one to lead him back to the right place when he got lost and didn't know where to go. She was always a good leader - but Phineas was never a very good follower.


	3. Madame Malice (and how LOVEMUFFIN came to find out about the Perryshmirtz wedding proposal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short one this time. Mostly perryshmirtz here, but in Suzy's POV. We get to see how she works in LOVEMUFFIN, so that's pretty cool.

"So, let me get this straight. You're marrying your nemesis?"

"Yes. I am. Do you have a problem with that, Rodney?"

It was Sunday morning at the LOVEMUFFIN headquarters, and the weekly meeting was taking place. The meeting was interrupted, however, when the co-leader and founder of LOVEMUFFIN, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, made an astonishing announcement- he was to marry Perry the Platypus, the best secret agent the OWCA had to offer, his nemesis. The thoughts going through the heads of the members of LOVEMUFFIN varied greatly. Some wondered if this was some sort of intricate scheme to wipe out the rival organization, others felt sick, and many thought their co-leader had officially lost his mind, but some, like the well-known female evil scientist, Madame Malice, mused upon how this union would affect the relations between the two societies on a political level. However, the second co-leader, whose full name she had forgotten because she simply could not be bothered to care for such a trivial thing, but who was known by most as Rodney, seemed to be in a state of disbelief. This would not do. As soon as she had heard the announcement, Madame Malice had known that such an arrangement would lead to many interesting scenarios that, if nothing else, would be immensely amusing. However, if the two societies whose reason for existence was to eradicate one another were to merge on such an intimate level, it would most likely induce chaos and confusion, not only within the two societies, but throughout the Tri-state area, in the midst of which she could manipulate some poor, gullible soul with a good reputation to take over for her, so she could rule in the shadows. It was brilliant. However, the plan could never work if the union was not accepted by her supposed peers and they ended up demanding impeachment, which seemed incredibly likely in the current outrage. Now, Madame Malice never spoke to more than two people at once, much less a crowd like this one-her thing was manipulation from the shadows. That way, nobody could blame her if the plan somehow failed. However, the current situation called for a single voice to turn the tables. With no voice present for her to borrow, she resolved to risk using her own. She slowly stood from her seat, glaring at the bickering scientists, and cleared her throat. This action alone caused deafening silence to immediately fall upon the entire room, and all eyes were on her. She glared at every person in the room, causing each victim of her gaze to nervously swallow. Her glare ended on her co-leader, who was just as terrified as everyone else. Then, a sickeningly sweet smile spread across her lips, inducing more fear. Then, she spoke.

"I think it's a good idea."

With that proclamation, she sat back down. And then suddenly, everyone was congradulating her co-leader, all ideas of impeachment forgotten. She smiled to herself. Pretty soon, the whole city would go up in chaos, and she would be the unseen ruler of the Tri-state area.

Imagine her surprise when everything went off without a hitch because her nemesis, Barry the Bat, had induced a similar acceptance in the OWCA. She secretly vowed her vengeance.


	4. Stacy Hiranto (AKA "the Secret Keeper")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realized that Stacy's been really in-the-know in Danville, acting almost like a spy with all the secrets she knows - realized she'd probably make a pretty damn awesome self-employed shadow agent - realized she probably IS. Thus, this oneshot.

Hey. My name is Stacy Hiranto. But that’s just one of my names. Recently, I’ve been using another.

The secret keeper.

I decided to start keeping this journal because... well, it’s not like I have anywhere else to put these secrets. I’m a spy now... I got the idea from Perry. I bought a hat and everything, but I don’t work for OWCA. While it would be nice to get paid for my work, that would be too risky.

I know everything. But nobody knows this, not even Candace. It’s cool, though. I’m not exactly kicking butt daily, but I keep people - AND their secrets - safe. That’s my job - to protect secrets. But it’s getting harder. People are getting closer who shouldn’t be - Candace is friends with Vanessa, who’s the daughter of Doofenshmirtz - Phineas has started going to Doofenshmirtz’s house for spare parts and supplies - Monogram and Doofenshmirtz are getting closer and closer together - It’s only a matter of time before someone sees Perry. At first I tried not to interfere, but things are going haywire. Everything’s connected. I can only hope that the mysterious force works in my favor. I feel almost sad for Lynda. She has the most amazing children in the world, and yet... 

It’s tough, I’ll admit it. I had to pull quite a few tricks recently. The one day I take off for a movie marathon, and Phineas works with Doofenshmirtz to prevent a citywide plague. I still can’t believe how close they were to finding out... I can’t take any more chances. I have to protect the secrets of Danville.

For Candace.

This is Stacy Hiranto, the Secret Keeper, signing off.


	5. The REAL reason behind Isabella's kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that one scene in the second dimension movie? Where Isabella kisses Phineas last-minuite? Remember how everyone wondered why the heck she'd even DO that, and started calling her selfish? Well, here's the reason why that kiss wasn't selfish, but selfLESS.

I watched.

There he was. Crying as he squeezed his... pet? Friend? Perry. I watched him as he hugged his Perry, crying after the best day ever. I didn't like to see him cry. It made him get this...slack expression. Relaxed, solemn, still. Not the energetic Phineas I knew and loved. And yet, as always, his face held a smile. Acceptance. After a final squeeze, he released his hold on the platypus and turned to the white-haired man that was Agent P's superior.

"Alright, sir. We're ready."

He walked over to stand by my side. I saw his fists clench, and I knew he was being brave. I saw his expression. He was frowning. He was sad.

I hate it when he's sad.

I could forget. It wasn't much of a loss for me. But he had something to lose. He had an entire relationship that was destroyed and rebuilt, multiple new friends he had to forget in both this dimension and the second.

He didn't want to forget.

I didn't want him to forget.

I didn't want to forget.

I got an idea.

"Hey, Major Monogram?"

"Yes, little lady?"

"So, nobody's going to remember anything that happened today?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Good."

I grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pressed my lips against his.

Fireworks.

I released him, looking smug.

He gasped.

"Isabella!"

"Hit it, Carl!"

"Wait, wait, wait!

I felt victorious. Not because I finally got to kiss him. But because I knew.

Our memories were not lost. We would remember, one day.

One day, I would regain the confidence to kiss him. And on that day, a spark will be lit.

And on that day, he would remember.


	6. Battlefield (No longer Oblivious, now are you Phineas?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tie-in with the previous chapter. A possible scenario in which Isabella's "kiss and he'll remember" tactic becomes important.

"Phineas, I'm not going to let you go down there. It's practically suicide."

"But, Isabella, I have to! If I don't, our friends could be -"

"Phineas, would you just LISTEN to me, for, like, ONE SECOND? I KNOW our friend's lives are at stake, but so is yours, and we can't exactly HELP them if you're DEAD."

"Why can you so sure that it's THAT dangerous? Well, I mean, sure, Mitch is BAD and all, but he's not MURDEROUS."

"Well, Phineas, there are things worse than death. And I don't want those things happening to you. You may be amazing, but you aren't invincible."

"Who says I can't be invincible? I've been invincible before, remember? I took down the biggest, toughest bad guys in my time as the Beak."

"Phineas, if it weren't for me, those guys would have DESTROYED the Beak."

"Well, if it weren't for me BEING the Beak, you would be DEAD."

"That wasn't the Beak, Phineas. That was YOU."

"Yes, and THIS is me, going to save my friends. Why can you not just let me save my friends like I saved you?"

"Because, Phineas, it's already being dealt with. By a PROFESSIONAL. And if you try to interfere like this, we're all doomed."

"Who's the professional? Who in this universe could be better at this than I am?"

"Sorry, Phineas, but that's classified."

"Oh, this is- You can't classify things from me!"

"Sorry, Phineas, but my lips are sealed. You're just gonna have to trust me on this one."

"No. I'm sorry, but… just… no. We need to save Candace, Buford, Kio-Jen-Zia… a lot of people's lives are at stake here, Izzy. And in order to save everyone, I need to know EVERYTHING about the situation."

"EVERYTHING?"

"Everything."

Isabella crept closer to her lifelong crush, her tightly-crossed arms loosening over her small chest and her big blue eyes looking down at the ground, refusing to meet Phineas's."

"…Even if it means things won't ever be the same again?"

Phineas laced his left hand on her right forearm, and used his left to cup his friend's chin and lift her face to look him directly in the eyes.

"If it means keeping everyone safe, then… yes. I'd like to know."

They stood there, looking at each other, in a moment that seemed to last for infinity. Eventually, Isabella closed her eyes and sighed heavily, as though gathering courage to release a great burden, then opened her eyes filled with determination.

"Alright. I'll show you the truth."

She grabbed her lifelong crush by the shoulders and quickly ducked her head under his ginormous nose to fiercely plant a kiss against his lips. Phineas's eyes flew open as memories flooded his larger than average brain. Waking up, Perry's anniversary, platypus badmitton, crashing into Dr.D's home, fixing his other-dimensionator, seeing the scarred dictator, the platyborg, Perry getting hurt, then defending them from the robot in a show of skill and intelligence, the hat, the secret, falling and the pamphlet, saving his butt when he got stuck in that skull, sneaking off to try and get back home, teaching his alternate self about the joys of Summer, feeling betrayed, shocked and confused, seeing Isabella and seeing her differently, fiercer and more capable, finding his sister, leader of the resistance, creating the portal that actually worked, Candace, his Candace, joining them, trying and failing to save Perry, being betrayed and captured, mocked by the scarred dictator, walked to his doom by way of two-ton garage-sized monster, being saved by the other Candace, trying to get the keys, getting a crazy idea that actually worked, travelling through all the crazy dimensions, finally, FINALLY getting back home, only to find it being overrun by the scarred dictator, trying to convince Perry to let them fight, Perry tearing off his locket and saluting, feeling heartbroken, finding the secret lair, fighting by his side, going to stop the scarred dictator and fighting him, hitting the ball and destroying the machine, almost getting crushed by a robot and being saved by Dr. D, making the choice to forget everything to keep Perry, saying goodbye, and getting kissed before a blinding flash of white light erased everything…

Isabella released him and looked him in the eye.

"Now you know."


	7. Felicity Fletcher of Galefrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, we're focusing on someone different - Ferb's mother. Still a very strong woman, still of the Phineas and Ferb series, still somewhat applicable.

The second sun was rising, and it looked like the trees were on fire. The sky was orange, and the dirt was red. The trees had silver leaves. Flutter wings buzzed in the air. There was a pond behind him, with an alien form of Koi fish called Kionaf, with green scales and glowing antenna. Ferb recognised this place. He was in the garden at his old summer home.

He was on Galifrey.

"Ferb!"

Ferb turned around and smiled. There was Vanessa, with her hair up in a traditional Gallifreyian style (like it would have been in AT2D), wearing a traditional robe of black, white, and red. She moved gracefully, her hair and gown swaying behind her. She walked towards him and softly, gracefully knelt beside him.

"So, Ferb… what are you doing in the garden?"

"Just meditating."

"Meditation, huh? You're just full of surprises, huh?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

Vanessa reached out her hand, which Ferb took without question. They sat there in companionable silence, staring at the beautiful second sunrise of Galifrey.

"Franklin! Where are you? It's time for tea."

Vanessa smiled and rolled her eyes. "And that would be your mom, come to ruin the moment."

"Don't talk about my mum like that, Vanessa."

Vanessa smirked. "Sure, whatever. I suppose she is kinda cool. Still, we better go tell her where we are before she overreacts and accidentally uses her sonic pin on us."

"Mummy wouldn't do that, Vanessa."

"You'd be surprised, she can be pretty overprotective when it comes to you and your dad. Not that I blame her." With that, she swiftly, gracefully stood, her gown and hair moving softly with the wind. "We're over here, Mrs. Fletcher!"

A woman with woods-y brown skin, shocking green eyes, and leafy forest green hair done up on a very messy bun, wearing a gown of white, blue, and green walked over to the pair in the garden, smiling at Vanessa.

"Oh, come now, Vanessa, I've told you time and time again to call me Felicity."

"Mum, do you think we could possibly have tea in the garden?"

"Why, but of coarse, Franklin! I'll tell your father to bring his tea set over here. Lawrence!"

Lawrence Fletcher, dressed in a tweed jacket and a brown bowler hat, suddenly popped out of the bushes and gave his wife a peck on the cheek. "Hello, love." Felicity laughed joyfully at her husband's antics.

Wait. What was…?

Ferb clutched his head, suffering from a small migraine. Vanessa laid a hand on Ferb's shoulder, and he looked up at her.

"Ferb? You okay?"

"M'fine. Just a small headache."

"Well, come on. You're dad's set up this crazy ancient tea machine in the gazebo."

"…okay, Vanessa."

Ferb took Vanessa's hand and let her pull him up. They walked, hand in hand, to the gazebo, which had a fantastic telescope that Ferb liked to look through for hours on end. The sky here was so much clearer than any light-polluted sky on Earth, thanks to the one-way mirror domes covering most of the planet's big cities. If only he could build a really, really BIG telescope on Earth, as big as the Roman Colosseum, with a huge glass lens that would allow all the children of Earth to see the beauty of the unfiltered sky… "…okay, Ferb, the first thing we need is a giant lens…. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Obseva-Ferb-atory!…"

"Franklin, sweetheart? I asked you a question…"

Ferb realised that everyone had been having a conversation, and that he had zoned out. He shook his head and looked sheepishly at his mother.

"Sorry, mum. What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Are you sure you're well, sweetheart? I could go get you some celery… or the metamorphic symbiosis regulator?"

"Sorry, love, but that's for regeneration. Turbo Ferb here is only 1/16th of a time lord, remember?"

"Oh, but of coarse. Silly me."

1/16th time lord… "…sweetie, listen to me. I want you to take the TARDIS and bring your father to his parent's house in London. They might get me, but you're only 1/16th time lord, their scanners won't detect you…"

"So, Ferb, how did you and Vanessa meet?"

Ferb shook his head again and looked at Vanessa.

"Well, we were at Blueprint Heaven, and… it was… I was supposed to…"

He was supposed to pick up a blueprint for a giant ice cream machine… for… someone… "…Hey. How's it going?" "" " … Ferb, what happened? You're usually so focused…" I was weak. A boy… red… smiling… BROTHER…

America. There was a boy in America.

Phineas. His name was Phineas.

Phineas is my brother.

Why would I have a brother in America? And a sister… Candace… and a mother… who was different… red hair, pale skin, HUMAN… dad loved her… married her…

Walking down the asile in a tuxedo as a child, holding a pillow with a golden ring, beside Phineas, also with a ring, behind Candace, who was wearing a pink gown and a tiara, throwing flower petals like there's no tomorrow in a beautiful garden, in front of a nauseatingly pink tent…

But dad loved mum… he would never leave mum…

"…Felicity, are you mad? I'll never leave the woman I love!"

"But, Lawrence, you must. My grandfather's a Time Lord, and it shows, look, I have two hearts… but you, my dear, are HUMAN. You can escape the Daleks, you can escape this horrible, horrible war…"

"I'll protect you from them, then."

"Darling, you mustn't, there's no hope for me. Protect our son, please, I beg of you, just go!"

"A growing boy needs his mother!"

"Then find him a mother!"

"What? Never!"

"Darling, please, be reasonable. The Time lords are going to die in this war, and so are the Daleks. This planet will be gone. I need you and our son to be safe, and the only way for that to happen is if you're far, far away."

"But I could never leave you… and I could never love another woman…"

"Lawrence, I have lived for many years, and I have traveled to many places in both time and space, and I know for a fact that that is not true."

"But what will I do without you, love…?"

"Take this artifact. You have traveled with me, and have witnessed the history that nobody else remembers. You know things no other human knows. This artifact is as valuable as it is ancient, and you wear a number of similar things. There is an empty shop on the corner of Dartmouth and Queens street. I want you to buy it, and start an antiques shop."

"Antiques...?"

"The antiques business is much more exciting than it sounds, and it takes you many places you wouldn't even think of. Take it from a time traveler."

Felicity kneeled down and looked her young son in the eye. "Franklin, sweetie, listen to me. I want you to take the TARDIS and bring your father to his parent's house in London. They might get me, but you're only 1/16th Time Lord, their scanners won't detect you. You only have one heart … I suggest you use it well. Now, I want you to take good care of your father … make sure he finds happiness. You're young, so you might forget me… and I want you to know that that's okay. But you must never speak of the Time Lords. If you do, they will find you. When people ask where your mother is, I want you to tell them she died in a car crash. Is that understood?"

Ferb clutched the TARDIS key close to his single human heart and looked up at his mother with big, wet eyes. "Mummy… mummy, I'm scared…"

"Oh, sweetheart…" Felicity hugged her crying son tightly and closed her eyes.

"It's okay to be scared. Fear is what makes you brave, Franklin." She let go and looked her son dead in the eye. "I love you. Now, RUN!" She suddenly tossed Ferb to Lawrence, who caught him and, after a moment's hesitation, ran. Ferb looked over his father's shoulder, to see his mother, turning and walking into the fire of the second sunset.

"MUMMY!"

"FERB!"

Ferb slowly blinked his eyes open, to see his panicked brother looming over him, shaking him.

"…Phineas?…"

"Oh, thank GOD you're awake!" Phineas hugged his confused brother. Sensing his confusion, Phineas elaborated.

"You were having a nightmare. You were screaming and crying for mom. …oh. It wasn't mom. It was someone different, wasn't it? Your birth mother. Didn't she die in a car crash? That was what your dream was about, wasn't it? The day she died."

Ferb said nothing, and yet his brother understood. Phineas wordlessly pulled Ferb in for a hug, and they sat there, silent.

Mourning the loss of a mother in a war that killed many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I read a series of popular Phineas and Ferb head cannons, and one of them was that Ferb was 1/16th Time Lord - just human enough to survive the time war. Personally, I think that he has a bit of Sylvari in there, too, which would explain his plant-like leafy green hair. And yes, his real name is Franklin. Apparently,there was this scientist named Frank who had the nickname Ferb, which is where the inspiration for Ferb's name came from, but I see Ferb having a longer, more British name, so he's Franklin. Technically. He'll always be just plain Ferb to the fans, though - Ferb's his chosen name, only Felicity was allowed to call him Franklin. And, yes, in Ferb's dream, he's officially dating Vanessa. I was thinking about sticking Phineas in there, too, but Phineas represents his new life, moving forward past his mother's death. I like Felicity. It was a shame I had to kill her off, but she had a noble death, a memorable one. Just a break from the Meap plotline, and because I just got this great new book called "Whoology", which is basically the official encyclopedia of Doctor Who, made for the 50th anniversary thing. Anywho, till next time!


End file.
